Blue and Yellow
by in2thenight
Summary: Hermione has gotten what she has always wanted... but is this the way it should have happened? Please RR this is based on my personal experience
1. Blue and Yellow

DISCLAIMER: no matter how much I wish it, I don't own any HP characters. The Used and the lovely Bert McCracken own the song 'Blue and Yellow'.

'Blue and Yellow'

Hermione tried on yet another top and twirled in front of the mirror. "Nope, not this one." Her best friend Ginny sighed. This was the thirteenth combination Hermione had dismissed as unworthy of tonight's party. "Herm, can't you just pick one? This is getting boring."

"Sorry Gin, but I just really want to impress him. I don't want Harry to take his eyes off me all night. And I _definitely_ don't want his eyes to wander onto Parvati Patil." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Herm. Can't you just put the Yule Ball behind you? He went with Parvati. Not you. I thought you had a great time with Viktor anyway"

"I did, I had lots of fun, but the whole night I couldn't stop thinking about Harry and wishing he was with me."

"Why do you like him anyway, he's horrible to you!"

"Oh no he isn't," Hermione dismissed Ginny's accusation with a wave of her hand, "he's just like that in front of other people. When it's just me, him and Ron it's great, we get along so well and laugh and joke and muck around. I don't know what gets into him around other people though, it's like I'm not cool enough for him to associate with me in public anymore."

"Then why do you want to be with him? It drives me nuts to see you so hung up on a guy who treats you like crap Herm!"

"I know I'm being stupid. I just wish it could go back to the way it was before he suddenly became 'cool' and 'hot'. I'd give anything to have that old Harry back.

Maybe that's why I'm hanging on, because I know, somewhere in there is the old Harry that I really love."

Ginny sighed again. "Well exactly what do you hope to accomplish by wearing the 'perfect' outfit? He's going to be all over Parvati and you know it. Why do you like _her_? She's another one that treats you like crap, and she's a slut."

"She is not! Ok, maybe a little bit. That was pretty slutty how she slept with Fred."

"Did you have to bring that up again? I heard Harry and Parvati skipped Transfiguration last week to go make out in the Room of Requirement."

"No they didn't! Parvati wouldn't do that to me! Anyway she said she has no romantic interest in Harry whatsoever" Hermione was close to tears. Ginny put an arm around her.

"Herm, she's nothing but a slut. You might think she's your friend, but inside, I know that you know what she's doing. She's sneaking behind your back with the guy she knows you adore."

Hermione wiped her eyes. "I know", she said resignedly. "She seems to think that even though I like him, if I don't know what she gets up to I wont be hurt."

"Tell you what, let's get ready for the party. I think I've got just the top in my wardrobe. I was saving it for a special occasion, but it will look great on you."

Ginny walked over to the wardrobe and rummaged. A minute later, she emerged with a beautiful green top. It was a singlet, light mint colour, with beaded detail around the bottom of the shirt, and the low neckline.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's beautiful! Where did you get it? I've never seen you wear it before."

"That's because I haven't worn it before. My cousin sent it to me. She lives near a muggle clothes shop. She bought the wrong size and they wouldn't swap it for her. It's too big for me, but I think you will fill it out nicely." Ginny giggled. Hermione however, blushed.

"Very funny Ginny. Are you sure you want me to wear it before you get to though? It's a very pretty top."

"Of course I am! I wouldn't have offered otherwise. Besides, it's not really me. I think the green clashes with my hair."

"Well alright then. You don't have to ask me twice! It's so pretty. Should I just wear my jeans?"

"Yeah, that'll look awesome."

"I'm so excited!" Hermione was literally jumping for joy, a stark contrast to her mood of several minutes before. She looked at her watch. "Oh my god Ginny!" She exclaimed. "We've only got an hour to go! We better start getting ready."

Hermione and Ginny walked side-by-side down the staircase leading to the Common Room. Hermione looked amazing in the green top, tight jeans and silver heels. Ginny looked equally stunning in a little black dress. Every head turned as they entered the room slightly late. Even Harry looked. He made eye contact with Hermione and gave her a little smile, it made Hermione's heart ache to see that flicker of the old Harry, before he was dragged off by Parvati.

Ginny noticed Hermione's shoulders visibly slump, and decided it was time for the drinking to begin. The party was organized by an older Gryffindor, determined to live it up in his last set of Hogwarts school holidays. Hermione's second drink was gone by the time Ginny was halfway through her first.

"Slow down Herm, you don't want to be strip-teasing by nine o'clock do you?" She laughed as Hermione poured herself another drink.

Hermione didn't slow down. She just kept drinking, and tried not to look Harry's way. A few times they bumped into each other, and made small talk, but each time he was whisked away by Parvati. Hermione finally gave up. She wandered over to where Ron was sitting and plonked herself down on his lap. "How are you Ron? Having a good night?"

"Yeah its alright. What about you?" He was slurring terribly, but at this point, Hermione didn't care how many beers he'd had. She leant toward him, allowing him a tantalizing view down her top. "Ronald Weasley," she was almost whispering. "Are you drunk enough to kiss me?"

"As a matter of fact Hermione, I think I am." He leaned forward, and she could smell the beer on his breath. Her eyes closed as his arms came around her and his lips met hers. Slowly her lips parted and Ron slid his tongue into her mouth. Hermione found him to be a surprisingly good kisser, especially judging how drunk he was. Slowly, but firmly, Ron's arms moved down around her waist and his muscular arms gripped her hips. Despite any past thoughts, Hermione found herself being turned on. Carefully, Ron lifted Hermione and her legs wrapped around his waist. He carried her a little way into a dark alcove and pressed her up against the wall. They began grinding hips as the kissing became more intense.

His left hand moved behind her neck as he kissed down the side of it. Hermione let out a little moan. His right hand cupped her breast as he slowly and deliberately kissed across her chest. Hermione was glad it was dark so he could not see her blushing. Sliding her strap from her shoulder, he begin to suck on her nipple, as his other hand caressed along her stomach and down her hips, to the inside of her thigh. He slowly massaged her leg as she felt between her legs moisten. He brought his mouth back up to hers and began kissing her passionately again, and she felt him harden against her. His hand roamed higher and she gasped as he began rubbing her through her jeans. He tantalizingly unzipped her fly and smoothly slipped his fingers inside her knickers.

Hermione lost herself in the moment. At this point in time, the alcohol swirling inside her along with Ron's fingers, she didn't care who happened to see them. Unless…

"Hermione! Where are you?" Ginny's voice permeated the tension and Hermione felt Ron stop. The sound of her best friends voice abruptly brought Hermione to her senses. _What was she thinking?_ _This is Ron! One of my oldest friends, and not to mention my best friends brother! _Hermione felt like someone had hit her in the head. She pushed Ron away.

"I'm sorry Ron. This isn't right." She drunkenly meandered towards the sound of Ginny's voice.

"Hey Ginny! How's your night going?"

"It's good darling. Are you ok?" Ginny frowned. Hermione seemed anxious about something.

"Yeah yeah I'll be fine. What's going on over there?" She pointed to the other side of the common room where a large crowd was gathered. Ginny shrugged then grabbed Hermione around the waist and half dragged, half carried her over there.

Lying on the floor in front of Harry was Parvati. She had obviously drank way too much, more than Hermione even, and was sprawled on the ground begging Harry to take her to his room and have sex with her. Harry was obviously distressed, trying to calm her down. Lavender Brown rushed forward and picked her up.

"Come on sweetie, you can see Harry tomorrow. I think its time to go to bed."

"But I want to see him now!" Parvati yelled. "Harry Potter! Don't you stand there and act like we've never done it before! What's so different about this time?"

"Parvati, I won't take advantage of you. You are too drunk. Go with Lavender. Go to bed."

"NO! I don't wanna go! I don't care if you take advantage of me" Harry drew himself up to a considerable height.

"GO!" He yelled at her and she started crying. Lavender managed to pull her to her feet and with Ginny's assistance dragged her to the dormitory, leaving Hermione standing with Harry as the crowd dispersed. She found that Harry would not look her in the eye, but he didn't seem to want to leave her either. He actually looked quite distraught. She reached up and rested her hand on his shoulder. Looking into his eyes, she leaned up and kissed him.

He stared at her, too dumbstruck to speak. Hermione was shocked at her own boldness, but instinctively asked Harry quietly, "Do you want to lie down and talk?" Harry nodded dumbly. He took her by the hand and led her up the staircase to the boys dormitories. Nobody noticed, they were too busy watching Parvati being led out up the staircase. There was a belching noise and vomit cascaded down the stairs leading to the girls' dormitories. Hermione had trouble not laughing, and looked at Harry. He had a disgusted look on his face.

Feeling quietly satisfied, Hermione continued walking up the spiral staircase and felt the presence of Harry following behind her.


	2. Demolition Lovers

They reached the door, and Harry pushed it open. Hermione looked around, it had been a few years since she'd been here last. There weren't many noticeable changes, there was a new West Ham football poster pinned on the wall, and the Gryffindor boys seemed to have had as much trouble as the girls in deciding what to wear that night. In fact, the largest pile of crumpled clothes was at the foot of Harry's bed. Hermione smirked slightly, then waved her wand and the clothes flew into his trunk.

"Thanks", she heard him murmur indistinctly. She saw him wander over to his four-poster bed and collapse on it. She followed him and sat next to his head. She couldn't help herself, she started playing with his hair. He looked up at her and smiled vaguely. Hermione's heart leapt. She loved his smile, and the way it always made her day seem better when she saw it. He rolled to the other side of the bed and Hermione took it as her cue to lie down next to him.

"Big night hey?" She asked jokingly.

"You could say that", he replied tiredly. His sparkling green eyes closed. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't help herself.

"Do you love her?" Harry seemed to have been expecting something like this.

"Don't Herm. I honestly don't know how I feel about her at the moment. A display like tonight makes me wonder yet again if she's only using me for sex." Hermione's heart dropped. So they had been sleeping together. But then, she had always suspected it.

"Ok, I won't. I just like spending time with you and seems like we're doing less and less of that since she's been in the picture."

"Yeah." She thought he seemed likely to fall asleep.

"But I really like this, you know, just me and you, talking." His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her. In the moonlight, she could see his body shift closer.

"I miss you too Hermione. But Parvati's a good girl, I know she doesn't treat me like this on purpose."

"I know, I know." Hermione moved her body in closer towards Harry's. She quivered at being this close to him, on the same bed as him. Her breath caught in her throat as she leaned in slightly, reaching up gently to caress his cheek. She slid her hand down his jaw, down the side of his neck and rested it on his shoulder.

"Hermione…" Harry murmured. Hermione paused, unsure what he meant. Her unspoken question was answered when Harry leant in and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione felt like she was on fire. She felt it through her entire body as his arm curled around her waist, his body moving in to press against hers. His hand gripped the other side of her hip, pulling her even tighter. Hermione expelled a small gasp as Harry parted her lips deftly with his own, and slipped his tongue in, swirling it around. There was no fight for dominance; Harry was in control.

A half-roll placed him on top of her. He brushed her long hair from the side of her face. "Fuck, you're beautiful." Hermione melted. Tingles flowed through her body, starting from her feet and making their way through her entire body, making her light-headed. She relaxed and sunk into the mattress as Harry kissed a trail down her jaw line and down her neck. One hand still grasping her hip, Harry slowly moved the other up her side, and pulled the strap of her top down, revealing her naked breast. Passionately, Harry attached his mouth to her tender nipple, licking and sucking, causing Hermione to moan aloud.

Hermione's hands seemed to have a mind of their own. Tracing a zigzag down Harry's front, she unbuckled his pants without registering it. She still felt extremely drunk, and barely realized all the things she was doing. Her hands found what they were looking for, and she began stroking his shaft, slowly but steadily. Harry moaned into her mouth as he kissed her roughly. Hermione felt a pressure on the top of her head. She didn't know what was going on but she wanted to keep kissing Harry. The pressure increased and Hermione felt her head sliding down the bed.

Before she knew it she was face to face with Harry's crotch. She felt him slide into her mouth and the automatic response of her lips closing around his throbbing cock. He grasped her hand and wrapped it around the remainder of his shaft as her tongue swirled around the head. She felt his body convulse as he came. Quickly returning to kiss him, she laughed silently at the thought of Harry tasting himself. Her broke the kiss, not to murmur sweet nothings, but to make an off-hand remark.

"Not bad for your first time." She could almost feel his smirk in the darkness. _How the hell does he know?_ She wondered. It must have been obvious she decided.

They lay entangled for a time, kissing roughly, Harry's hands barely leaving her ample chest. Hermione was confused. He'd seemed so tender at first, but now it was beginning to seem as though Harry was after one thing. She realised she hadn't heard him say her name for a long time. Hermione froze as she wondered whether Harry was replacing her with Parvati in his mind.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"What? Oh nothing." She answered, a little too quickly. She decided it was time to take things up a notch and rolled Harry onto his back. She clambered atop him, leaning down to kiss him as she ground her hips against his. She could feel him growing hard again, which she took as a cue. _This is it_ Hermione steadied her voice. Sitting up, she straddled him and staring into the darkness where she knew his face was, she just couldn't see it.

"Hey Harry…?" She immediately felt stupid but thought she'd started saying it she had to continue.

"Mmm?" he mumbled. Hermione's brain locked up but she knew she had to say it. She couldn't back out now. It might be her only chance to do this, lose her virginity to the guy she's been in love with for the past two and a half years.

"Um Harry? Do you wanna… you know…" she couldn't bring herself to say it. He seemed slightly taken aback, but didn't seem to be overly surprised.

"Are you sure Hermione? You're sure you want your first time to be with a guy like me?"

"Harry, I have always wanted my first time to be with you."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Ok, I'll get a condom."


End file.
